


The Hard Choice

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wastelands [17]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Double Drabble, F/F, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “Amata, look-”





	The Hard Choice

“Amata, look-”   
“I’m sorry Reagan, but if Vault 101 is going to survive, we need unity. And you’re very… controversial, to say the least.” Amata said, cutting off Reagan before she could begin.    
“Amata, let me speak. I get it. You want to do what’s best and I’m… not what’s best. But I needed to say this. I like you. More than a friend should. You were the only person I wanted to get to know beyond scientific curiosity. I was even planning to tell, after I’d calculated all the possible outcomes and stuff, but then my Dad left and it just became this giant mess really. But, maybe it’s a good thing I need to leave, since being stuck in here with you and knowing that you’d probably never like me back would’ve been… awkward to say the least. And I’ll be able to study more fields of science, gather more data, out in the Commonwealth. So, yeah, thanks for letting me back and in seeing you again.” Reagan blurted out, before hurrying down the corridor to the Vault entrance and opening the Vault door to leave. She needed to get out before the tears in her eyes did.


End file.
